Pieces
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: They're friend's but more then that, but they're not in a relationship. Will they stay strong together or fall to pieces? Auslly. Strong T. Multi-Chapter. Please Review!


"I can't believe you Austin!" I screamed at him "I'm sorry! Is sorry not enough?!" Austin yelled "No, it's not! We were so close to getting back together, but now you fucked us up again!" I said desperately. A few hours ago, everything was perfect, me and Austin were still in our special friendship/relationship and now he messed it all up by getting drunk and doing something... inappropriate to a blonde bimbo. "You know what Austin?! How about I do the same thing you did, just so you know how it feels to know that your so-called 'true love' did _that _with someone else!" I stated my face turning red. His eyes widened "No Ally, don't you dare! There is absolutely NO reason for you to do that!" Austin scolded "Actually, I do have a reason, but for YOUR sake Austin, I won't do it! You are so lucky I'm nice because if I wasn't I would've done it already!" I said in a threatening tone while inching my face closer to Austin's. His eyes darkened "Ally, I felt absolutely nothing with her. No sparks, fireworks, nothing. But with you, I fall in love with you even more each day. As far as I'm concerned, were in love." Austin said, inching his face forwards mine. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I breathed and then he smashed his lips onto mine urgently. Unfortunately, we had to pull away for air "Your mine. You know that right?" Austin whispered as our forehead were pressed up against each others and our eyes burned into the others. I nodded my head slowly "And your mine." I answered as we leaned in for another breath taking kiss. We parted and smiled as we held hands and walked back out to the party.

* * *

"Hey guys! They're doing karaoke! Want to join?!" Dez said excitedly while jumping up and down, I looked at Austin questionably and he just nodded his head. "Sure Dez. Come on, Ally! I'll go first." Austin exclaimed pulling me through the crowd to a stage where they were doing karaoke. I shivered, Its winter and I'm in shorts and a flowing tank top, Austin noticed and took of his sweatshirt and handed it to me "Here, have my sweatshirt." I took the sweatshirt and put it on. I was so tiny that the sweatshirt dropped down to my knees, Austin chuckled "You look adorable, I'm going to sing a song, stay here. And, if a guy comes up to you tell them that you belong to Austin Moon." He said kissing the top of my head and then he headed up to the stage and grabbed the Mic. "Hey! Umm, I'm Austin Moon but you probably already knew that. Im dedicating this song to someone special, you know who you are!" Austin said as the song started.

"_Can't be sleepin'_

_Keep on walking_

_Without the woman next to me_

_Guilt is burning_

_Inside I'm hurting_

_This ain't a feeling I can keep_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Can't you see it?_

_I was manipulated_

_I had to let her through the door_

_I had no choice in this_

_I was a friend she missed_

_She needed me to talk_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me _

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry, baby_

_Yeah (I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_

_I got defense_

_Oh, I promise (I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me!" _Austin finished with tears brimming his eyes. I ran up on stage and kissed him, hard. "Thank you." I whispered "I love you." Austin breathed "I love you too." I responded. "Now, it's my turn to sing." I said taking the Mic from his hands and Austin went of the stage to watch me perform. "Hey guys! Some of you may know me, but for those that don't, I'm Ally Dawson! I'm dedicating this special song to someone, you know who you are." I announced.

_"I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare_

_The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night_

_And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

_Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_And I, wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day I say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I am yours_

_And if I be feeling heavy_

_You take me from the dark_

_Your arms they keep me steady_

_So nothing could fall apart_

_And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

_'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_And I wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day I say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I am yours_

_That I am yours."_ I finished softly as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I ran of the stage and straight into Austin's arms, he immediately wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner. "Your mine, no one else can love you, kiss you, or touch you but me." Austin stated as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "And your mine, same rules apply to you." I said as I snuggled deeper into Austin's warm embrace.

**Hi! This is going to be a long story, but I have to get 5 reviews in order for me to continue. Love You All!**


End file.
